minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.2.14/build 3
This Beta was released as part of Update 1.2.14, but was reverted in order to accommodate a hotfix related to Update 1.2.13. It was released in two stages, first build 2 which contained the bulk of the changes, and then a hotfix (aka build 3) for Android. Changelog for 1.2.14.3 describes both of these, and is reproduced below here. 1.2.14.3 Hotfix We have released a small hotfix to address players getting stuck on the loading/splash screen in the beta. This update will appear on all beta platforms but only affect Android users. Please continue posting all bugs to https://bugs.mojang.com. This beta has a whole ocean of new features from the upcoming Update Aquatic! These features are work in progress and more are on the way but we wanted to take the opportunity to get early feedback from players. If you find any bugs, please report them on https://bugs.mojang.com and post all thoughts and suggestions to https://feedback.minecraft.net. Thanks for playing! New Features *New ocean Biomes of varying depths and temperatures. *Tropical Fish. *Cod, Salmon, and Pufferfish mobs. *Shipwrecks. *Ocean ravines. *Coral reefs. *Coral, Coral Fans, and Coral Blocks. *Kelp, Dried Kelp, and Dried Kelp Blocks. *Seagrass and Tall Seagrass. *Buried Treasure and Treasure Maps. *Icebergs. *Blue Ice blocks. *Trident and new enchantments: Channeling, Loyalty, Riptide and Impaling. *New water behavior: **A water source block can be place inside of most non-solid blocks. **Flowing water will still not flow into non-solid blocks. **Blocks can be placed underwater without creating pockets of air around them. *Stripped Wood. *Prismarine Stairs and Slabs. *New wood variants for Buttons, Pressure Plates and Trapdoors. *Swimming animation while sprinting in water. *Added an Inventory section to the Store to manage all your acquired content. Changes *New textures for Raw Fish, Cooked Fish, Raw Salmon, Cooked Salmon, Tropical Fish, and Pufferfish. *Pumpkins can now be sheared into Carved Pumpkins. *Leads can now be attached to Boats. *Tweaks to the directional movement of the Gameplay Cursor for more predictable movement. Experimental Gameplay Some Update Aquatic features are more unstable and are currently behind the Experimental Gameplay toggle. Use Experimental Gameplay can be toggled in World Settings. These features may break your world so a copy of your world will be created with EX before the world name. This feature cannot be disabled once it is enabled for a world and any progress will not be saved to the original world. *Drowned mobs (Now with glowy bits!). *Items now float in water. Bug Fixes *Improved load times in the Skin Picker and when applying Resource Packs. *''Delicious Fish'' achievement will now unlock after cooking and eating Salmon. *Fishing will now give the proper chance of catching a stack of 10 Ink Sacs. *When riding a boat and hitting a mob with the Knockback enchantment, the mob will no longer be always knocked toward the East. *Snow covered leaves no longer appear red when Smooth Lighting is disabled. *Commands in chains of Command Blocks will now run sequentially when other chains are running nearby. *Fixed the Disconnected from server prompt being too large on Gear VR. Category:Beta